Liebe postwendend?
by Darlita
Summary: Harry bekommt seit Wochen Briefe, wobei ihn die eines unbekannten Absenders als einzige wirklich interessieren. Wer diese Person ist, soll ein Treffen mit ihr zu später Stunde enthüllen.
1. Kapitel 1

Autor: Darlita (mein erster FF-Versuch )  
Titel: Liebe postwendend?  
Disclaimer: Abgesehen von der Idee, ist leider nichts meins.  
Rating: Vorerst P16-Slash (könnte sich aber im Laufe der Story noch ändern)  
Inhalt: Harry bekommt seit Wochen Briefe, wobei ihn die eines unbekannten Absenders als einzige wirklich interessieren. Wer diese Person ist, soll ein Treffen mit ihr zu später Stunde enthüllen.  
Warnung: Ich halte mich kaum an die Bücher, die Story spielt im 6./7. Schuljahr (Dumbledore ist jedoch nicht tot), Charaktere sind teilweise ziemlich OOC

Kapitel 1

Geschlagene zwei Stunden stehe ich nun schon vor dem Spiegel und bin immer noch nicht ganz zufrieden mit meinem Äußeren. Meine Freunde, die es sich auf meinem Bett bequem gemacht haben, sind mir heute auch keine wirklich große Hilfe.  
Hermine versucht schon seit Stunden mir mein Vorhaben auszureden, aber seien wir mal ehrlich: wann hat das je richtig funktioniert? Nachdem sie mir in der Großen Halle schon keine Ruhe gelassen hat, hat sie mich nach dem Abendessen natürlich gewissenhaft - ganz Hermine eben - weiter verfolgt, als ich mich sofort in meinen Schlafsaal zurückgezogen habe, um mich auf den weiteren Abend vorzubereiten. Dabei brauche ich ihre Moralpredigten gerade ganz und gar nicht, denn heute schaffe ich es völlig alleine mich in ein hibbeliges, nervöses Wrack zu verwandeln.  
Von Ron hingegen habe ich schon seit längerem kein Wort mehr gehört. Ist er jetzt etwa auch ihrer Meinung oder hat er einfach bereits aufgegeben ihr zu widersprechen?

„Harry, bitte überleg es dir doch noch mal", fleht Hermine mich nun förmlich an.  
„Ach Mine, was soll denn schon dabei sein, gönn ihm nach dem ganzen Stress doch auch mal was!"  
Aha, doch noch wenigstens einer, der zu mir hält. Ich grinse Ron dankbar an, während ich mir so gut es geht das störrische Haar zu bändigen versuche. Große Zuversicht, dass mir das noch gelingen wird, bevor ich los muss, habe ich inzwischen allerdings schon nicht mehr.  
„Eben, was soll schon passieren? Im schlimmsten Fall warten der gute Filch oder sein kleines Schmusekätzchen auf mich", ereifere ich mich. Dass ich mich selbst schon seit Tagen frage, wer mich wirklich erwartet, verschweige ich Hermine lieber.  
„Du weißt ganz genau, dass noch genügend Todesser draußen frei herum laufen! Was, wenn es einer von ihnen ist, der auf Rache aus ist, nun wo Voldemort gestürzt wurde?"  
„Meine Güte, Hermine", entgegne ich ihr langsam wirklich genervt. „Selbst wenn es so wäre, würde er eben ein ähnliches Schicksal wie sein toller Lord erleben. Nur deswegen lasse ich mir doch nicht ein potentiell aufregendes Date entgehen!"  
Resigniert seufzt sie auf und Ron schaut mich bewundernd an. Es passiert selten genug, dass wir uns gegen ihren Starrsinn durchzusetzen wissen.  
„Dann nimm wenigstens deinen Tarnumhang mit.." versucht sie ein letztes Mal mich wenigstens zu etwas Vernunft zu bewegen. Sie gibt wohl nicht auf, solange sie noch eine Möglichkeit sieht bei dieser sinnlosen Diskussion das letzte Wort zu haben.  
„Das hatte ich eh vor. Stell dir vor, es wartet wirklich ein nervöser Filch auf mich, der.."  
„Harry", stöhnt Ron gequält auf und bedenkt mich mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck. „Du bist manchmal wirklich ekelhaft, weißt du das?"

Lachend betrachte ich mich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel. Ich muss mich jetzt wohl oder übel mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden geben. Dennoch ist es kein Wunder, dass zur Zeit jeder zweite Schüler Hogwarts es auf mich abgesehen hat. Ich habe mich wirklich „gemacht", wie man so schön sagt. Meine Haare sind zwar immer noch dasselbe Drama wie eh und je, aber wenigstens konnte ich bei den Dursleys zumindest ein Paar Kontaktlinsen und einige neue Klamotten herausschlagen, da die alten einfach nicht mehr passten. Und meine Brille? Nun, die ist bedauerlicherweise kaputt gegangen. Ganz unbeabsichtigt natürlich. Zudem bin ich über den Sommer entgegen meiner Befürchtung doch noch ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen und sowohl das Quidditchtraining, als auch die zusätzlichen Übungen, die Dumbledore als Vorbereitung für die Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords letztes Jahr angeordnet hatte, haben ihre Wirkung gezeigt. Nicht, dass ich jetzt ein muskelbepackter Riese wäre, das ganz sicher nicht. Aber als athletisch darf ich mich durchaus bezeichnen.  
Und genau diesen athletischen Körper werde ich jetzt auf den Astronomieturm bewegen, um endlich heraus zu finden, wer mein heimlicher Bewunderer ist, der mich schon seit Wochen mit Briefen neugierig auf ihn macht. Ich habe zwar ein paar Vermutungen, um wen es sich handeln könnte, aber man kann ja nie sicher sein.  
Es ist alles in Ordnung, solange es nicht wieder dieser vernarrte Slytherin Paul Gray ist, der mir seit unserer kurzen Affäre - genau genommen war es noch nicht einmal das, sondern nur eine einzelne Nacht - noch immer nachstellt. Oder noch schlimmer:  
Eine der Patil-Schwestern oder die dämliche Parkinson, die noch immer nicht begriffen haben, dass ich der Damenwelt endgültig den Rücken zugewandt habe, haben es mal wieder auf mich abgesehen.

„Also dann Harry", reißt Ron mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Viel Spaß und benimm dich. Ich geh noch mal runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und schau, was da so abgeht."  
Mit einem frechen Zwinkern öffnet er die Tür und verschwindet dicht gefolgt von einer geschlagenen Hermine, die mir außer einem missbilligenden Blick für heute wohl nichts mehr mitzuteilen hat.

Ich werfe mir in aller Ruhe den Umhang über und gehe kurz darauf ebenfalls nach unten, wo Ron und Hermine bereits bei den anderen am Kamin sitzen.  
„Wo ist denn Harry? Schläft er schon?" weht Parvatis lästige Stimme zu mir herüber, während sie sich interessiert zu Ron und Hermine beugt, die auf den gegenüberliegenden Sesseln Platz genommen haben. Augenscheinlich ist sie über mein Fernbleiben von der allabendlichen Runde mehr als enttäuscht.  
Wie gut, dass ich mich entschieden habe den Umhang schon im Schlafsaal anzuziehen, es muss nun wirklich nicht jeder – und allen voran sie - sehen, dass ich heute Abend ganz offensichtlich noch etwas vorhabe. Von meinen Freunden wird sie wohl heute ebenfalls nichts genaueres über meinen Verbleib erfahren. Ron grinst nur vielsagend, während Hermine außer einem verächtlichen Schnauben Parvati nichts weiter auf die Frage entgegnet. Ich meine jedoch ein kaum hörbares „Schön wär's!" aus ihrer Richtung zu vernehmen.  
Als das Porträtloch sich plötzlich von außen öffnet und ein paar schwatzende Gryffindors hindurch steigen, nutze ich die Chance ungesehen auf den Gang hinaus zu gelangen, denn ehrlich gesagt hatte ich mir vor meinem Aufbruch noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie ich unbemerkt den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen soll.


	2. Kapitel 2

Autor: Darlita (mein erster FF-Versuch )  
Titel: Liebe postwendend?  
Disclaimer: Abgesehen von der Idee, ist leider nichts meins.  
Rating: Vorerst P16-Slash (könnte sich aber im Laufe der Story noch ändern)  
Inhalt: Harry bekommt seit Wochen Briefe, wobei ihn die eines unbekannten Absenders als einzige wirklich interessieren. Wer diese Person ist, soll ein Treffen mit ihr zu später Stunde enthüllen.  
Warnung: Ich halte mich kaum an die Bücher, die Story spielt im 6./7. Schuljahr (Dumbledore ist jedoch nicht tot), Charaktere sind teilweise ziemlich OOC

Kapitel 2

Vielleicht war ich doch etwas zu voreilig, als ich ihn vor einer Woche um ein Treffen bat. Jedenfalls bin ich jetzt ungewohnt nervös und was noch schlimmer ist: Ich habe absolut nichts passendes anzuziehen! Mir hätte von Anfang an klar sein sollen, dass sieben Tage eindeutig zu wenig Zeit sind, um mich angemessen darauf vorzubereiten.  
Kritisch beäuge ich den riesigen Haufen verworfener Outfits, die sich inzwischen auf meinem Bett bis ins Unermessliche türmen. Panisch stelle ich fest, dass mir nur noch eine Stunde bleibt, um mich endlich fertig zu machen, wenn ich auch nur einigermaßen pünktlich erscheinen will. Da bleibt mir wohl nur noch eins übrig.

„Hilfeee!" rufe ich gequält und warte darauf, dass mein sogenannter bester Freund sich endlich bequemt mir aus diesem Dilemma zu helfen.  
Wenig begeistert wirft dieser mir nur einen kurzen Blick über sein Buch hinweg zu und stöhnt theatralisch auf.  
„Bist du immer noch nicht fertig?" Höre ich da etwa Hohn in seiner Stimme?  
„Beweg endlich deinen Hintern hierher und hilf mir, wenn du diese Nacht unbeschadet überstehen willst", kontere ich kalt.  
„Meine Güte, du führst dich wirklich schlimmer als ein kleines Mädchen auf, das gleich zu seiner ersten Verabredung geht! Er ist ja wirklich süß, aber übertreibst du nicht etwas? Wie hast du ihn denn nun dazu gebracht sich mit dir zu treffen? Das hast du mir noch immer nicht erzählt."

Genervt rolle ich mit den Augen, aber wenigstens erhebt er sich endlich und beginnt den Klamottenberg aufmerksam zu sichten.  
„Ich war eben charmant wie immer und er hat zugesagt. Mehr brauchst du nicht zu wissen, der Rest ist mein kleines Geheimnis. Ein Gentleman schweigt und genießt, wie du vielleicht weißt.."  
Amüsiert hebt er eine Augenbraue, sagt sonst aber nichts weiter dazu.  
Insgeheim hoffe ich, dass dieser Traum von einem Mann auch wirklich zu unserer Verabredung erscheint, was nicht unbedingt zu meiner Beruhigung beiträgt, sondern lediglich dafür sorgt, dass ich meinen Blick im Sekundentakt unwillkürlich zu meiner Uhr schweifen lasse.  
„Was hältst du denn hiervon?" fragt er nach einer Weile und hält mir eine enge Jeans und ein grünes Hemd hin.  
Perfekt! Dass ich selbst nicht darauf gekommen bin: sexy, aber elegant. Ganz mein Stil.  
„Ich kann es ja mal anprobieren.." entgegne ich ihm jedoch nur und verziehe mich schnell ins Bad, um mich endlich fertig zu stylen.  
Währendessen lässt mein bester Freund sich zufrieden zurück auf sein Bett fallen und widmet sich wieder seinem Buch, wie ich leider bemerken muss. Er kennt mich mittlerweile einfach zu gut.

Sofort schlüpfe ich in die Klamotten und verteile routiniert noch etwas Gel in meinen kinnlangen Haaren, von denen ich mir frech ein paar Strähnen in die Stirn zupfe. Auch das sündhaft teure Parfum vergesse ich nicht aufzutragen. Schnell noch einmal mein überaus seltenes, aber umso strahlenderes Lächeln geübt und schon kann es losgehen. Wer mir jetzt noch widerstehen kann, dem ist nicht mehr zu helfen!  
Wenn ich mich nun noch ein wenig beeile, kann ich vielleicht sogar ein paar Minuten vor ihm an unserem Treffpunkt sein und dort noch das eine oder andere vorbereiten.

„Also dann, warte nicht auf mich", werfe ich noch siegessicher in den Raum, worauf ich allerdings nicht mehr als ein undeutliches Brummen als Antwort bekommen. Normalerweise sollte ich daraus nun Konsequenzen ziehen, aber dazu fehlt mir jetzt einfach die Zeit. So werfe ich ihm nur einen strafenden Blick zu und fasse als Vorsatz, mir später eingehend Gedanken über eine gerechte Strafe für diese schändliche Missachtung zu machen. Ziemlich unelegant hetze ich nun aus dem Zimmer und eile die Stufen hinunter.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, stelle ich fest, dass dieser jetzt schon leer ist, was in der Tat nur selten vorkommt. Doch anstatt meine kostbare Zeit damit zu verschwenden darüber verwundert zu sein, bin ich vielmehr erleichtert, dass mich demnach heute Abend wohl niemand mehr mit blöden Fragen belästigen und womöglich aufhalten wird.  
Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass ich völlig unbehelligt durch die nächtliche Stille zu unserem Treffpunkt gelangen werde, als ich den Weg in Richtung Astronomieturm einschlage.


	3. Kapitel 3

Autor: Darlita (mein erster FF-Versuch )  
Titel: Liebe postwendend?  
Disclaimer: Abgesehen von der Idee, ist leider nichts meins.  
Rating: Vorerst P16-Slash (könnte sich aber im Laufe der Story noch ändern)  
Inhalt: Harry bekommt seit Wochen Briefe, wobei ihn die eines unbekannten Absenders als einzige wirklich interessieren. Wer diese Person ist, soll ein Treffen mit ihr zu später Stunde enthüllen.  
Warnung: Ich halte mich kaum an die Bücher, die Story spielt im 6./7. Schuljahr (Dumbledore ist jedoch nicht tot), Charaktere sind teilweise ziemlich OOC

Kapitel 3

Beinahe lautlos stapfe ich durch die verlassenen Gänge des Schlosses. Die nächtliche Ruhe, die langsam eingekehrt ist, tut mir für gewöhnlich bei jedem Streifzug, den ich unternehme von Neuem gut. Doch heute ist ihre Wirkung nicht ganz so ausgeprägt wie sonst. Ich meine, dass ganz Hogwarts inzwischen schon längst von den Geräuschen, die mein laut klopfendes Herz verursacht, aufgewacht sein muss. Um mich ein wenig von dem abzulenken, was mich gleich erwarten könnte, lasse ich meine Gedanken abdriften. Natürlich lande ich prompt bei meinen Erinnerungen daran, wie es überhaupt so weit gekommen ist, dass ich jetzt durch die Dunkelheit eile, um mich mit einem Unbekannten zu treffen.

Es war ein verregneter Sonntag nach den Sommerferien, die Schule hatte erst vor wenigen Tagen wieder begonnen, als ich den ersten Brief erhielt.  
Das war ansich nicht ungewöhnlich, denn seitdem der Dunkle Lord gefallen war, bekam ich viel Post. Glückwünsche, Danksagungen, Liebeserklärungen, Werbeangebote.. Wirklich alles war vertreten. Doch dieser eine Brief war anders. Nicht so überschwänglich oder demütig ergeben, sondern einfach und kurz, aber dennoch auf eine angenehme Art freundlich. Selbst das Pergament war nüchtern und nicht so reich verziert oder betont lässig beschrieben, wie all das andere, das ich in den letzten Wochen zu Gesicht bekam.  
Auf ihm standen nur einige einfach Worte, die mich in Zukunft jedoch noch mächtig zum Grübeln bringen sollten.

_Harry Potter,  
meinen aufrichtigen Glückwunsch.  
Vielleicht kannst du jetzt so leben wie du immer wolltest...  
Mach weiter so._

Keine Unterschrift. Und auch die Eule, die mir vielleicht einen Hinweis auf den Verfasser hätte geben können, war sofort verschwunden, nachdem sie mir den Brief in den Schoß fallen ließ. Dabei war doch sonst jeder Absender darauf bedacht, dass ich auch ja klar und deutlich erkennen konnte, wer sich mir erkenntlich zeigen wollte.  
Auch Ron und Hermine, die bereits damit beschäftigt waren die restlichen Briefe zusammen zu suchen und vor mir zu bündeln, sagten, sie hätten nichts bemerkt.  
Ich las ihnen die den Text vor und wir grübelten noch recht lange darüber, von wem diese Zeilen stammen konnten, aber keiner von uns konnte einen möglichen Verfasser benennen. So vergaß ich diese Nachricht nach Kurzem einfach und kümmerte mich nicht weiter darum.

Inzwischen waren zwei Wochen vergangen und ich war schon seit Tagen jedes Mal bereits vor Ankunft der Posteulen genervt. Ich hatte langsam keine Lust mehr jeden dritten Tag einen neuen Brief von „meiner mich liebenden Alice" oder Mr. Brown zu bekommen, der mir wie immer „nur einen guten Rat" geben wollte. Wenigstens ließen mich die meisten anderen Schüler bereits wieder in Ruhe, sodass ich nicht mehr ständig bedrängt wurde, wenn ich durch die Gänge zum nächsten Klassenzimmer eilte. Natürlich gab es auch hier einige, die einfach nicht locker ließen oder mich wie gewohnt nur mit kalten Blicken bedachten und wegen meiner unfreiwilligen Berühmtheit verhöhnten.  
Vorsorglich hatte ich meinen Teller und meinen Becher heute bereits nach links geschoben, wo Ron saß und mich mitleidig anlächelte. Ich antwortete zwar bereits nur noch auf wenige Briefe, die mir wichtig oder interessant erschienen, aber auch die anderen Schreiber gaben nur sehr langsam ihre Bemühungen auf.  
Ich ignorierte die nun eintreffenden Eulen so gut wie möglich und erst Hermines Ellebogen, den sie mir unsanft in die Rippen stieß, ließ mich unwillig schnauben und meine Umwelt wieder aufmerksamer wahrnehmen. Ich starrte sie erwartungsvoll von der Seite an, doch sie zeigte nur mit ihrer Hand auf meinen Schoß, wo ein ordentlich zusammengerolltes Pergament gelandet war.  
Auch Ron wendete sich mir wieder zu, nachdem er erfolgreich einen meiner Briefe aus seinem Frühstück gefischt hatte und nun das tropfende Stück Pergament in der Hand hielt.  
„Sieht fast so aus, als hätte sich dein geheimnisvoller Beobachter wieder gemeldet, hmm?" sagte er belustigt, während ich die kleine Rolle öffnete.

_Harry Potter,  
macht es bereits keine Freude mehr, als Held gefeiert zu werden? Du siehst nicht mehr wirklich glücklich aus.  
Wird es lästig, nur noch wegen der Berühmtheit und nicht mehr wegen der Persönlichkeit gemocht zu werden?  
Ich behalte dich weiter im Auge._

Wieder kein Absender. Langsam wurde ich doch wieder ein wenig neugierig. Wer interessierte sich denn in dem Maß für mich, dass er mich so genau beobachtete?  
„Nun", schaltete sich jetzt Hermine ein. „Vielleicht ist das Ganze auch nur ein blöder Scherz um Harry ein bisschen zu ärgern. Immerhin muss es irgendein Schüler verfasst haben. Wie sonst sollte dieser Jemand sehen, dass Harry unglücklich aussieht?"  
„Ich sehe überhaupt nicht unglücklich aus!" rief ich, doch ihr mitleidiger Blick sagte mir, dass sie anderer Meinung war. „Na gut, vielleicht ein bisschen.."  
„Ach Mine, wieso soll es denn ausgerechnet ein Schüler gewesen sein? Den Brief kann doch auch einer von ihnen geschrieben haben", vermutete Ron mit einem Nicken in Richtung des Lehrertisches.  
Hermine zog wenig überzeugt die Nase kraus. „Natürlich. Und wer, soll das bitte gewesen sein? Wer hätte denn etwas davon Harry solche dummen Nachrichten zu schreiben, obwohl er ihn auch einfach in sein Büro rufen könnte?"  
Da hatte sie Recht, das musste auch Ron mit einem Knurren zugeben. „Und wer ist es dann deiner Meinung nach?"  
„Das weiß ich nicht, aber wir werden es herausfinden."  
„Wie willst du denn das schon wieder anstellen?" fragte ich wenig begeistert. Ich war zwar interessiert zu erfahren, wer mir etwas mitteilen will, aber einen neuen fanatischen Bewunderer wollte ich mir nicht unbedingt heranzüchten.  
„Indem wir unsere Augen offen halten", verkündete Hermine.  
„Und nach was genau halten wir Ausschau?"  
„Ron.. ist das so schwer zu erkennen? Natürlich nach der Eule, die Harry die nächste Nachricht bringt, damit wir sie abfangen und mit einer Antwort zurückschicken können."

Na wunderbar, Hermines Forscherdrang war geweckt und sie würde wohl erst ruhen, wenn sie zu einem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis gelangt sein würde. Jetzt sah ich wirklich unglücklich aus.


	4. Kapitel 4

Autor: Darlita (mein erster FF-Versuch )  
Titel: Liebe postwendend?  
Disclaimer: Abgesehen von der Idee, ist leider nichts meins.  
Rating: Vorerst P16-Slash (könnte sich aber im Laufe der Story noch ändern)  
Inhalt: Harry bekommt seit Wochen Briefe, wobei ihn die eines unbekannten Absenders als einzige wirklich interessieren. Wer diese Person ist, soll ein Treffen mit ihr zu später Stunde enthüllen.  
Warnung: Ich halte mich kaum an die Bücher, die Story spielt im 6./7. Schuljahr (Dumbledore ist jedoch nicht tot), Charaktere sind teilweise ziemlich OOC

Kapitel 4

Tatsächlich komme ich schnell voran. Es zahlt sich eben aus, dass ich die Schule auf meinen Patroullien genau unter die Lupe genommen habe. So kann ich bereits nach zwei Abzweigungen in den steilen Geheimgang einbiegen, der ganz in der Nähe des Astronomieturms endet. Der Weg ist eintönig und ich taste mich bereits seit mehreren Minuten durch den schummrigen Gang, den auch mein Zauberstab nur unmerklich heller werden lässt. Ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob das Alles wirklich eine gute Idee ist, aber andererseits ist unsere Schulzeit nach diesem Jahr zuende und wer weiß, ob ich später nochmal die Möglichkeit bekomme dich alleine zu treffen. Und wenn man bedenkt, wie lange ich schon an dir interessiert bin, würde ich mir das wohl nie verzeihen...

Schon seit dem ersten Tag, an dem ich dich sah, war mir klar, dass du etwas Besonderes an dir hast. Nicht etwa deine Narbe oder deine Berühmtheit, sondern deine Persönlichkeit. Mir war klar, dass du dich nicht so leicht blenden lassen und immer deinen Weg gehen würdest. Ich merkte jedoch schnell, für mich war in deinem Leben kein Platz. Doch wer sollte es dir verdenken? Natürlich, ich war gekränkt darüber, aber ich beschloss trotzdem dich im Auge zu behalten. Irgendwann würde ich vielleicht die Gelegenheit bekommen dir zu zeigen, wer ich wirklich bin. Vielleicht könnten wir dann doch noch Freunde werden, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht hatte. Bis dahin musste ich mich wohl oder übel mit dem zufrieden geben, was du mir an Beachtung zu geben bereit warst. Auch wenn die Worte, die wir wechselten, nie sonderlich nett waren, habe ich unsere Streitereien immer genossen. Ich freute mich über jede Begegnung mit dir, denn du warst immer ein würdiger Gegner für mich.  
Irgendwann musste ich feststellen, dass mein Interesse an dir nicht mehr nur freundschaftlicher Natur ist. Ich hatte in der vergangenen Zeit meine Erfahrungen gesammelt und festgestellt, dass Männer mich mehr anzogen, als Frauen. So begann ich auch dich aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu betrachten. Du warst nicht mehr nur der nette, freche Junge, der immer eine passende Antwort parat hatte. Mir fielen immer mehr Kleinigkeiten an dir auf, die mich faszinierten, und auch all das, was ich an dir bereits kannte, sah ich nun mit anderen Augen. Ich stellte fest, dass du keineswegs schmächtig bist, obwohl du schmal gebaut und ein Stück kleiner bist, als ich. Deine Haare waren für mich nicht mehr nur ein bemitleidenswertes Desaster, sondern luden förmlich dazu ein, es mit der Hand noch mehr zu verwuscheln. Ich bewunderte die kleinen Grübchen, die sich um deinen Mundwinkel bilden, wenn du deine Freunde anlächelst. Ich stellte fest, dass dein Kopf immer leicht nach oben gereckt ist, wenn du dir deiner Sache ganz sicher bist, und du damit nicht nur stolz, sondern auch umwerfend trotzig aussiehst. Aber am meisten hatten mich wohl deine Augen beeindruckt. Egal, was du fühltest, man konnte es immer in ihnen ablesen, bevor du Worte fandest, um dich zu erklären.  
Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wollte ich dir umso mehr beweisen, dass auch ich nicht nur das arrogante Ekel bin, für das mich jeder hält.

Ich war besonders froh darüber, als ich letztes Schuljahr meine Chance gekommen sah. Der Dunkle Lord war schon lange zurück gekehrt und du hattest endlich eine Methode gefunden, um ihn zu vernichten. Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, der so groß war wie ein ganzes Gebirge, als du zwar mit unzähligen Blessuren und Wunden, aber sonst gesund, zu uns zurück kamst. Am liebsten wäre ich sofort zu dir in den Krankenflügel geeilt, doch das wäre wohl kaum der passende Moment gewesen, um dir zu gestehen, was ich von dir wollte.  
Auch wenn jeder glaubte, ich sei ganz slytherin-like ebenfalls Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, so war das doch nie der Fall. Ich tat zwar auch nie etwas gegen diesen Ruf, aber so ließ man mich wenigstens in Ruhe. Du hattest das jedoch längst bemerkt und warst nach deinem Sieg auch nicht mehr ganz so garstig zu mir, wie zuvor.  
So beschloss ich es zu wagen und dir zu schreiben. Anonym natürlich. Ich wollte nicht, dass jeder gleich wusste, wer echtes Interesse an dir zeigt. Das war eine Sache, die ich zuerst mit dir alleine klären wollte.  
Ich muss zugeben, ich grübelte lange darüber, was genau ich dir schreiben sollte. Sollte ich alles auf eine Karte setzen und dir alles direkt beichten oder sollte ich dich lieber langsam darauf vorbereiten? Ich entschloss mich für letzteres. So hätte ich mehr Zeit, um dir alles langsam beizubringen.

Mein erster Brief erreichte dich kurz nach den Sommerferien, damit ich deine Reaktionen darauf mit eigenen Augen sehen konnte. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie viele Entwürfe ich gemacht habe, bis ich endlich mit dem Ergebnis einigermaßen zufrieden war. Du bekamst in der letzten Zeit sehr viel Post, doch nur einen Brief zeigtest du an diesem Tag deinen Freunden. Du wirktest irritiert, aber auch neugierig, und ihr diskutiertet eine Weile darüber. Ihr beendetet dieses Thema erst, als wir uns für unsere erste Stunde im Klassenraum für Zaubertränke einfanden. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um meine Nachricht handelte. Vermutlich würdet ihr später versuchen herauszufinden, wer der Absender war, aber dem hatte ich so gut es ging vorgebeugt. Mit Magie würdet ihr hier nicht weiter kommen, egal wie schlau Hermine Granger auch ist. Ich hatte nicht vor, Briefkontakt mit dir zu haben, sondern wollte es so schaffen, dich zu überreden. Es würde wohl alles darauf hinaus laufen, dass ich dir irgendwann einen Treffpunkt vorschlagen würde, um dann dort wie ein nervöses Wrack darauf zu warten, ob du auch wirklich so viel Interesse entwickelt hättest, dass du dich darauf einlässt und kommst.  
Ich ließ ein wenig Gras über die Sache wachsen, da ich sehen wollte, ob du diesen Brief so leicht vergisst oder ob du bei meinem nächsten wieder so reagieren würdest. So hatte ich auch die Gelegenheit dich noch etwas mehr zu beobachten, um dann dieses Wissen in meiner nächsten Nachricht einzubringen. Irgendwie musste ich deine Neugierde ja wecken und vor allem wach halten.

Inzwischen bekamst du weniger Zuschriften, aber es waren dennoch noch immer viele. Es war nicht einfach, die Eule auszumachen, der ich den Brief für dich mitgegeben hatte, aber ich schaffte es trotzdem irgendwie. Du entrolltest das Pergament mit geschickten Fingern und hast daraufhin deinen Kopf sofort mit denen deiner Freunde zusammen gesteckt. Offensichtlich hatte ich es geschafft. Nun musste ich dich nur noch wie geplant dazu bringen, dass du zu einem Treffen kommst, aber unter keinen Umständen vorher heraus findest, wer ich bin. Umso überraschter war ich, dass auch ich bald unerwartete Post bekam.


End file.
